


Prompt 64 - Teal'c and O'Neill (Stargate SG-1)

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day, M/M, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Everybody loves a good Groundhog's Day episode! It has to be one of my favorite ones in the series, and this drabble request fits just perfectly.Doing the same thing over and over again is pretty sucky, but at least this time Teal'c doesn't get hit with a door.





	Prompt 64 - Teal'c and O'Neill (Stargate SG-1)

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Pairing:** Teal'c and O'Neill (Stargate SG-1)

 **Prompt:** 64; “Are you ticklish?”

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

How many times had this day restarted?

Had it been a few weeks? Few months?

He couldn’t remember for the life of him – but he did know that he was absolutely sick of fruit loops. And correcting Daniel. And explaining how they were all in a loop every 10 hours. And…well…actually correcting Daniel was a highlight to this crazy train.

“You could do anything —,”

O’Neill shook himself back to the present and looked at Daniel – he honestly hadn’t been paying a lick of attention since Teal’c was at the chalkboard doing all the work.

“—for as long as you want, without having to worry about consequences,” Daniel continued, keeping his eyes on every word that Teal’c had already written out as the writer in question slowly turned and looked at O’Neill with a cocked eyebrow.

It took less than a few seconds before both men stopped what they were doing and peaced out, leaving behind a very confused Daniel.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Over the next few days, weeks, gods knows how long, they did whatever they set their minds to. O’Neill worked on his pottery, practiced his back swing, cycled around the SGC – hell, he even quit just to see what would happen. Teal’c finally got a few licks in to the young man that kept hitting him with a door – by returning the favor.

It wasn’t too long before even this started to become a bit…mundane.

“What should we attempt next, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked, watching as another golf ball disappeared into the Stargate and then returning his gaze to his companion.

“I don’t know…ever played the question game?” O’Neill replied, looking at the Jaffa quizzically as he returned his club to the bag and pulled out a different one. “I do not understand that phrasing O’Neill, are you not asking me a question while asking me about a game?” was the methodical response. “I’ll take that as a no – it’s fun, you’ll like it. You ask a question, any question, and I have to answer – then I ask you one, which you answer – easy fun,” O’Neill explained.

“For example, are you ticklish?”

There was that cocked eyebrow again.

“If you are asking if I twitch involuntarily or find mirth in a mild stimulation moving across my skin O’Neill, then the answer is no – my Jaffa training has taught me to endure many trials and tribulations without emitting a response of any kind.”

“You don’t say,” came the slightly sassy reply from the colonel, who was about to grab another golf club before he paused and looked slowly at Teal’c, “I know what’s better than questions – we should see who _is_ ticklish,” he whispered, as if somebody else would hear if he was too loud. Teal’c remained silent for a few minutes before a small smirk appeared on his face, which O’Neill took as a Jaffa ‘yes’.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Within a few loops of ten hour windows, they’d discovered that a great many people in the SGC were ticklish – Daniel, Sgt. Harriman and even Dr. Fraiser were among them. Oddly enough, Carter and Teal’c were some of the few that weren’t ticklish.

O’Neill didn’t even want to know what Teal’c had to do to learn the important information that General Hammond was ticklish.


End file.
